megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Pluto
is one of the second four Stardroids Mega Man must fight in Mega Man V for the Game Boy. Pluto was designed for jungle combat, and thus as his appearance suggests, he has very quick reflexes and is agile like a feline. Slash Man is designed after him. His main weapon is the Break Dash, which allows him to dash at supersonic speed over short distances and temporarily become immune to damage while doing so. He can also slash enemies up close with the claws on his knuckles, cling onto walls, and fire two types of energy shots from his hands: shockwave/fireball-type projectiles and a bigger homing shot. Despite his appearance, Pluto ironically dislikes the cold. He enjoys taking care of his claws with regular manicures and sometimes tries his hand at nail art as well, but is somewhat vain and gets annoyed when his claws get damaged in combat, and dislikes pedicure due to his feet not having nails. He does not get along with Mercury, one possible reason being because he is weak to Mercury's weapon, the Grab Buster. Strategy Pluto's attack scheme consists of first shooting an energy wave twice, which can be avoided by simply jumping over them. Then he will use the Break Dash by the floor and from wall to wall. This is avoided by jumping over Pluto and running towards the side he came from. Finally, on the wall, he will throw three homing projectiles, one after the other, which is avoided by getting out of their way. He will fall off the wall and repeat this strategy. He is vulnerable to attacks when he is on the floor. Pluto's weakness is the Grab Buster, which can be used to steal his energy at each shot, and is defeated in seven hits from this Special Weapon. Data ''Mega Man & Bass'' CD data Stage enemies Enemies in Pluto's stage: *Hell Metall DX *Doncatch *Cannon Roader *Biree Spark *Gundrill Damage Data Chart Amount of damage in units that Pluto will receive from each Special Weapon from Mega Man V. Other media Manga In the manga Rockman Gigamix, the Stardroids are powerful space robots that are attacking Earth, destroying several robots in the process. Pluto defeated Tomahawk ManSummary, with sample scans of Rockman Gigamix Vol. 2. In the final battle, he was destroyed by Ring Man. Pluto also appeared in a robot museum in the manga'' Rockman & Forte. [[Mega Man (Archie Comics)|''Mega Man (Archie Comics)]] Pluto is featured in the Archie Comics as one of Ra Moon's creations, who is tasked alongside his fellow Stardroids and Sunstar with conquering Earth after Ra Moon fails to do so. Gallery PlutoandUranusHitoshiAriga.jpg|Art of Pluto. Art of Hitoshi Ariga. MM&BPluto.png|Pluto's CD database sprite from Mega Man & Bass. Trivia *Pluto is named after the planet Pluto, which is named after the Roman god of the underworld. Unlike most of the other Stardroids, his appearance does not seem to have been inspired by any attribute of this mythological deity. *When V was first released, Pluto was the eighth planet from the Sun, which explains why Pluto is SRN-008 as opposed to SRN-009. *Pluto is one of the few Robot Masters in the classic series with a tail. *Pluto's cat-like appearance may be a parallel to the Disney character Pluto the Pup, as he was named within the same year that the planet was first discovered. *Ironically, Pluto does not like the cold, despite having fur. The planet he is named after also has some of the lowest recorded temperatures in the Solar System. *Pluto's weakness to the Grab Buster may be a reference as to how cats usually dislike being picked up. References Category:Stardroids Category:Mega Man V bosses Category:Robots whose maker is unknown Category:Robot Masters without a Netnavi Counterpart Category:Beastlike Robot Masters Category:Speed Robot Masters Category:Deceased Category:Mammal design